


NaruSasu Hanahaki

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Crying, Jealousy, M/M, Naruto pining for Sasuke, Unrequited Love, detailed suffering, hanahaki, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto develops hanahaki from his one sided love towards his best friend Sasuke. The disease puts him through a lot, if makes his life hell; that is until it eventually takes it. Leaving Sasuke broken. Also Sakura is an interloper.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	NaruSasu Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> A bro ive wanted to do hanahaki for so long

It hadn’t been long since he first felt the tightness in his throat as the delicate pink flowers began to bloom, the vines growing up into his mouth and causing him to throw up the petals along with some blood. He still has yet to figure it out for sure, but he’s got an idea, considering every time his friend talks about his distaste for romance they bloom further and much more aggressively. During those moments that it’s confirmed to him that his friend bears no feelings for him in return, the flowers rapidly violate his chest and throat, making him run to the bathroom in panic to vomit up those God forsaken pink petals.

“Naruto.” Sasuke pokes the stressed out boy, looking up from his papers. “Stop dozing off idiot, we need to pay attention.” As much as Sasuke respects Naruto’s abilities, he’s practically incapable of reciprocating his feelings. His detachment from everyone around him makes him feel like an impenetrable fortress, crumbling from its own weight. If anyone tries to get in, the giant masses of falling, broken pieces of the walls are sure to crush them. 

Naruto smiles, the lilies in his throat aren’t intolerable, at least not to him. He tries to focus on his work, but ends up staring somewhat obviously at his neighbor. “Can you help me on this one?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, furrowing his brows. “Why should I help you?” He turns his head away from him and focuses on his own work.

Naruto laughs, the blood in his mouth getting on his chin and a single drop falling onto his notes. He bites his lip and pressed his sleeve into it, soaking as much of it up as he can. He tries to continue, but he did truly have a problem and needed help, so he’s physically disturbed and incredibly confused. “Damn..” He mumbles to himself and tries to swallow the growing flowers, though they continue invading him, his efforts to control them being proved meaningless. He writes on a piece of paper and walks up to the teacher, handing her the note asking if he can go to the restroom. “I’ll make it quick I promise.” He’s granted permission.

He hurries out of the room, running down the hall and into the bathroom, coughing violently into the toilet. He coughs and vomits, the flowers look disgusting to him. What would normally make his heart flutter make it feel as if it’s being torn apart, by none other than Sasuke himself. He wonders if he just hadn’t fallen for him, would this never have happened? The coughing doesn’t stop, not for a lot longer than he thought it would. He can feel slices in his throat from the thorns, and a very specific clenching of his heart. His lungs feel overwhelmed, but if his headache means anything, he thinks he’s coughed up majority of what was there.

He wipes his mouth, looking in the mirror. Recently his eyes have looked so sunken in, his skin much paler than it used to be. His complexion is so sickly, he doesn’t feel like himself at all. He washes his face in the water, wiping it off and going out to the water fountains for a sip. He sees Sasuke.

“What have you been doing?”

“Using the bathroom.” He blushes.

“For 12 minutes?” 

Naruto shrugs, walking past him and tapping his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much, I might get the wrong idea.” He jokes and sticks his hands in his pockets, walking on ahead.

“Get the wrong idea about what? The teacher wrote you up.”

Naruto coughs with his mouth closed, swallowing the blood. “Oh crap.” 

“Yeah, dumbass.” Sasuke heads to class, Naruto following quickly behind. 

“Naruto..” Iruka says and frowns. “This is your third one this week for long bathroom breaks. It’s only Wednesday.” 

Naruto laughs, putting his fist to his mouth. “Maybe I should stop eating so much ramen.” He jokes and sits down beside his cranky friend, smiling and focusing on class again.

-

“You absolute idiot!” Sasuke shouts and shoves Naruto’s shoulder gently, pushing his weak body over. “Oh- Why didn’t you catch yourself?”

Naruto chuckles, the thorns piercing the flesh of his inner throat. “I’m feeling kinda ill today I guess.” He looks at his food and purses his lips, unable to find a true appetite. 

Sasuke looks confused. “Well if you don’t eat of course you’re going to feel sick, stupid.” He crosses his legs and eats quietly now.

“I know that, I’m 16 after all.”

“When did you turn 16?”

Naruto laughs awkwardly, flowers growing more and making him unable to speak. He coughs into his hand, the flowers and thorns coming out into it. He shoves them in his pocket. “A week or so ago, I can’t believe you forgot.” His voice is raspy, he wants to cough again but not in the presence of the one he likes.

“I don’t remember you ever telling me.” Sasuke finishes his food and stretches, yawning.

“I told you.. On my birthday.” He pulls out his phone and shows the message, which Sasuke had read.

“I don’t remember that either.” Sasuke laughs and takes his tray to the trash, giving it to the lady for her to clean it off. He walks back to his friend, who is in a coughing fit. “Are you okay?” He looks down at him, he feels a bit bad. He grabs his hand and pulls him up, taking him down to the nurse.

The nurse looks at him in disdain as he refuses to open his mouth. “If you’re not going to let me look there’s nothing I can do for you.”

Naruto laughs. “I’m fine.” He says through closed teeth, wiping the blood off of his hands. “Sasuke just can’t take a little joke is all.”

“That didn’t look like a joke Naruto.” Sasuke is growing irritated with his stubbornness. “If you're fine then let’s go to class, I don’t know why I wasted my time on you.” He sighs and drags Naruto out, once they’re alone in the hall he speaks again. “What’s wrong?”

Naruto frowns. “I already told you, its nothing.”

“It’s obviously something, you usually talk so much why can’t you just talk about this?”

“Aren’t you being a little nosy Sasuke?” Naruto laughs and shoves his hands in his pockets, feeling the flowers from before. He chuckles to himself, swallowing the blood that tries to come up. “I should go home for the day, tell Iruka-sensei that I’m doing fine.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Alright, but if something really is wrong I’m not gonna listen to you unless you tell me now.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Pft- I assure you I’m alright Sasuke. It’s unlike you to be so caring.” He laughs.

“I don’t care that much, it’s just kinda polite to worry about people.” He walks off.

Naruto feels the pain in his chest again, walking is hard because his throat is clogged up the way it is. He hurries home, feeling suffocated from all the activity, Sasuke’s apathy makes him feel like his entire chest is on fire. A raging fire, one thats spreads rapidly through his lungs and throat, engulfing his heart along with them. 

He leans over the toilet, coughing up the egregious pink flowers, blood coating the toilet seat as well as staining the water. They keep coming, seemingly endlessly, as he pounds his chest attempting to get them all out. He wishes he could reach inside his throat and rip them out, not even caring how painful that in itself would be. 

Naruto runs to the kitchen, his face red as he gets himself a glass of water. It feels especially cold going down, considering the hot cuts and the friction burns from the plants that are constantly moving. 

He coughs a bit, but gets it all down, he feels desperate and weak, he knows what’s causing it though. It’s his love. He feels guilty now, all those fantasies and that time spent daydreaming in class of the day he could accept his feelings for him and just tell Sasuke. But he can’t now. he’s not even sure if he can make noise anymore.

“Sa-su-ke-“ He says, making sure he still has a capable voice. He blushes, feeling like a complete fool for still thinking about him when he should just discard his feelings entirely. He pulls out his phone, looking up his symptoms. “Hanahaki?” He furrows his brows and clears his throat, the invasive plants never seem to go away do they. 

He reads about it, an unrequited love that causes the one in love to grow these lilies. He reads that there’s surgery, he already knows he doesn’t have the money for it but decides to read anyway. “Would make the patient incapable of loving that person anymore. Well-“ He turns off his phone, another reason he can’t and shouldn’t get the surgery. 

He doesn’t want to give up on it, or Sasuke for that matter. He looks at his reflection in his phone, he’s even worse than he was before. He decides to go to bed now, this is too much for him today. 

He strips down to his undies and lays on his small bed, clenching his jaw and forcing himself to think of everything except Sasuke.

\- One year later

“You still deal with that?” Sasuke taps his desk and crosses his legs under the seat. 

“It seems to be stagnant with it’s growth right now... nothing at all has changed I guess.” 

“Why? Did you get a doctor to check it out?”

“I don’t know.” He laughs and coughs more. 

“Hey Naruto..”

“Yeah?”

“Sakura confessed to me.”

Naruto feels his heart ache, when he was young he liked her, now he’s almost jealous. “What did you say?” He can feel it growing.

“I accepted it.” Sasuke smiles. “I’m trying to let people in.”

Naruto can feel everything tighten, as if this disease couldn’t have gotten worse, his pain increases tenfold. He feels his lungs fill with an ungodly abundance of these awful things, his throat and mouth being completely violated by them. He opens his mouth, to that Sasuke’s eyes widen and he freaks a bit.

“Naruto! Are you okay?!” Sasuke’s walls seem to be made of glass now. Thick glass, if any of it breaks all of it breaks. Chances are, none of it will.

Naruto’s are plastic, thin, brittle plastic. If you drop it it won’t crumble, hit it hard enough it’ll snap right in half. “I’m fine.” He reassures, the flowers growing out of his mouth, forcing his jaw open. He gags, rushing to the bathroom and trying to cough them up. He rips them out, part of them snapping and giving him room to breathe.

He catches his breath, Sasuke’s hand on his chest causing his heart to beat rapidly. “I like you Sasuke.” He pipes up, maybe it’s that he almost asphyxiated, but he felt like he had no time left to say anything.

Sasuke laughs. “This isn’t the time to joke about something like that.” He pats his back. 

Naruto nods, standing up with his friend. Sakura is at the water fountain. 

“Sasuke-Kun!” She beams and wraps her arm around him, nuzzling her head into his broad chest. 

Naruto can feel them growing again, only this time slower, and meaner. Instead of shooting out they spread everywhere they can. He smiles and walks away, winking at Sasuke as if to say “I’ll give you some alone time.” When in reality all he wants is to be taken seriously, so that what continues to threaten his safety won’t one day kill him without him ever scoring a successful confession. 

He walks home again, he can’t seem to face this when it makes him so weak. It’s as if he can’t even walk anymore, as if this is making him numb entirely. 

He collapses onto his bed, going through photos he and Sasuke had taken. Way back from when they were little too, when they disliked each other so much that their quarrels would turn into violent, visceral reactions from both sides. He also sees one where he and Sasuke shared a milkshake, it was Naruto’s request and he was really surprised when Sasuke agreed. He blushes, setting his phone down and shutting his eyes tight, falling asleep.

He wakes up, so fatigued he doesn’t want to get out of bed. He picks up his phone, his eyes still tired. He sees there’s a new post from Sakura. She shows a picture of just Sasuke, who's avoiding the camera. Naruto smiles and feels the hanahaki grow more. He feels like such a pitiful fool, he wants to just get over it and forget, but he can’t. Sasuke sends him a message. 

“Hey, I saw you liked her post with me lol.”

“Yeah lmao.” His heart hurts.

“I hate PDA, but she wanted it so bad so I ended up giving in..”

“F, you should’ve just told her to wait until you two were alone.” He wants to cry, he consciously forces the tears back though, he really doesn’t want to have to see this anymore. He doesn’t want to talk to him about his girlfriend, he never wants to hear him talk about this again.

“I did but she made it weird.”

“How so?” Why does he keep the conversation going? Why can’t he just ghost him. If he forgot Sasuke the disease would stop spreading wouldn’t it. He could just stop.

“She said like “Alone time is more special though.” Lmao.” Sasuke cringes at himself, relationships are strange to him.

“Do you like her Sasuke?” Naruto can feel the lilies trying to escape his mouth, but his jaw stays clenched and he takes deep breaths through his nose. 

“I do. I think. Why?”

“I’m happy for you, i gtg take a shower now.” Naruto cries, hes never felt such pain, it’s so disgusting, it makes him want to rip out the lungs and heart that carry the disease plaguing his body. He also cries for Sasuke, he feels greedy and selfish, but he can’t stop wishing it was him in Sakura’s shoes. He begs the world for that slim chance that Sasuke could like him back somehow. He falls back asleep.

He wakes up six hours later, messages from Shikamaru asking him why he isn’t at school anymore. He doesn’t have the energy to even answer, he just wants to rot. He yawns and turns over, he could probably do for another year of sleep, but now that he’s rubbed his eyes clean, he doesn’t seem to be able to drift off again. 

He wants to stretch but he feels too fragile, something new for him considering he’s a jock. He stares at his floor until his phone lights up, Sakura posted again. Something in him was compelled to look, even though he knew it would hurt, a lot.

He opens the notification. It’s a picture of them holding hands, then the second slide of her kissing his cheek. This is the first time Naruto has seen Sasuke blush, and it wasn’t from him. He cries again, is it pathetic to pine over someone if it isn’t mutual? Is it alright to cry when you’re in so much pain? Thats what he thinks to himself.

He coughs, and coughs and coughs until a blistering headache forms, making him feel like the entire world around him is spinning, quickly. His sheets grow red, flower petals that he had no idea could fit inside of him are spewing out like a fountain. He’s running out of breath, he can feel his oxygen depleting. 

“Calm down, it’ll be worse if you do this.” He coughs violently still, trying his hardest to catch his breath, he refuses to let this kill him. He reaches back down his throat, twisting and snapping the vines. He gags multiple times, tears streaming down his cheeks and mixing with the blood at his jaw, dropping down onto his beautiful bed. 

He gets up, putting on clothes and shoes and making himself walk to school, despite his crippling state.

He coughs so many times it basically leaves a trail, maybe he’s desperate, maybe he’s an idiot, he’s definitely in love. Maybe that’s why he can’t think rationally. He sees everyone leaving the building, among them is Sasuke and Sakura. He catches up to them, as they’re just chatting he can jump right in. “Hey guys.” He says awkwardly.

“You come now?” Sasuke says, furrowing his brows. “Why can’t you be even barely punctual?”

Naruto can’t even laugh, he just smiles. “I did want to see you guys.”

Sasuke nods. “Ah, Sakura’s stop is close to school, so she’ll be leaving soon, I can walk you home from there.” 

Sakura nods, Naruto observing them both makes him feel even more ill, though this time it’s his gut. He wants to throw up. 

Sakura leaves, giving Naruto and Sasuke a lot of time alone, as Naruto isn’t very close to the school. “How are the two of you?” He nudges his shoulder as if he cares.

“We’re good I think, I’m trying to do this well.” Sasuke bites his lip. “I’m kinda fucking up, but she’s forgiving. It makes me fall for her more. Jesus- I’m so cheesy and gross now.” He jokingly gags.

Naruto can practically feel it all over, is it his time to bust? He reaches down and holds Sasuke’s hand. “This doesn’t mean anything.” He chokes the words out. 

Sasuke doesn't pull away, if it means nothing he doesn’t care. 

Naruto looks up at him, grabbing his tie and pulling him over to kiss him. 

Sasuke pulls away. “What the hell? Why is your mouth still bloody- Why did you do that?” He wipes his mouth with his shirt, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto’s face turns purple, he feels like he’s drowning in the lilies. “I really do love you Sasuke.” His voice is so raspy and gross that he doesn’t think Sasuke could hear it, he stumbles over to a bush and coughs, Sasuke following behind him.

Naruto coughs so much he can actually feel himself slipping out of consciousness. All the times he escaped this by ripping out the source are futile, he doesn’t have the strength to do it, or the strength to beg Sasuke to do it for him.

He feels his control slip away, his body being invaded entirely, he can’t see through the thick tears that drop out like giant globs, they’re so heavy in his eyes he feels his eyelids twitching. Oh how he wishes he could speak, or hear, see.. feel... even smell... He can’t do any of it. Everything feels like it’s vibrating, the amount of pressure on his body is unimaginable, the flames engulfing him show no mercy, he wonders what this is karma for. Is it karma for being in love?

Sasuke shakes his friend, who passed out around four minutes ago. He’s been shaking and yelling the entire time, he’s so panicked. He looks around for someone to help, anyone at all. He picks up his friend, who makes him stumble from his weight. “If you’re dead I’m gonna kill you, idiot.” He bites his lip and holds onto him tight, carrying him to a hospital. He doesn’t have the money to pay, but he’s sure he can figure it out. 

He feels his heartbeat, there’s nothing. He panics internally, as if it wasn’t already painfully obvious, it was more confirmation that Naruto was truly dead. He looks at his bloodstained hands, Naruto’s skinnier than it used to be frame and the flowers that are growing out of him still. Is he about to lose his best friend? Rather, is his best friend already lost? He loved him? He was hiding feelings for so long, and then died in his arms? Sasuke can’t believe any of that, it doesn’t feel real at all. Naruto can’t die.

The doctors take him in, checking him out and putting their hands on Sasuke’s. “Your friend is dead, son.” Sasuke shakes his head. “Check again, I promise you Naruto wouldn’t die like that.” The doctors check, showing him how they did it. “His skin is cold too.” 

Sasuke can’t even cry, the thought that he lost his friend and watched it happened is completely unfathomable. He looks at his hands and puts them on his face. No, he doesn’t feel the same, but that doesn’t mean he doesn't miss him so greatly that his heart feels like an anchor has been put on just to torture him. 

He puts his hand on Naruto’s face next, his cold skin sending chills down his spine. “You’re dead.” The gravity hasn’t hit him yet, maybe it won’t ever, he thinks.

He closes his eyes tight and rests his arms on his body, resting his head on his arms and looking at the corpses face. “You’re smiling even now.” He frowns and cries, ugly tears so loud he’s sure to disturb everyone else around.

Sakura comes, comforting Sasuke and helping him to get through the loss, Sakura wasn’t really close to Naruto, so she doesn’t feel so strongly, but she does cry, simply out of empathy.

\- Funeral

They lower the casket into the ground, Sasuke clenches his fist and keeps them in his pockets, Sakura holding onto his arm. The fact that he didn’t even say anything before Naruto died makes him want to throw up. 

When the funeral ends, Sasuke stares at the grave, looking up at the sky and holding back tears. “It looks like it might rain soon.”

“No it doesn’t.” Sakura says, confused.

Sasuke nods. “It’s raining.” Tears stream down his face.

Sakura bites her lips. “Yeah, It’s raining..”

.

**Author's Note:**

> leave criticisms, this is a threat, do it or else


End file.
